


You're Reading And I'm Bored

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Reading, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: He fidgeted, his legs rubbing together under the linen sheets of their shared bed. The cherry on the cake was making purposeful loud, drawn out sighs. Repeating that and Aziraphale did exactly what Crowley wanted, he looked up with thick half irritated brows."What on Earth are you doing?"Crowley bit down the eager smile that curved it's way onto his lips. "Tis' nothing angel, just bored is all. What are you doing?""Reading. I'm sure I told you that I was, which is why I asked you to be quiet. Remember?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You're Reading And I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> Another collaborative work! Chaoticsoul had this in their unfinished works collection and I ran with what they had already written. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

After Armageddon

South Downs

Crowley was in dark grey nightie.

Aziraphale was reading 'fanfiction' they all called it, whatever fiction could they be a fan of?

  
Crowley was trying not to think about the sliver of skin that was displayed perfectly for him whilest the rest of the angel's plush body was covered in sleep wear. 

  
Crowley himself felt special that night and remembered the times that he flaunted his narrow body and even narrrower hips. He vaguely remembered the feeling of soft velvet of some kind of silk, it was silk that kissed the inside of his thighs and caressed his new body in ways undergarments wouldn't when he had male 'parts', Aziraphale would say. 

  
That night he decided he rather missed having breasts and the feeling of silk and lace underwear on his scaly like body was soothing in itself. On the other hand he wanted Aziraphale to approve and he knew that one way or another he'd get the angel's attention. 

  
He fidgeted, his legs rubbing together under the linen sheets of their shared bed. The cherry on the cake was making purposeful loud, drawn out sighs. Repeating that and Aziraphale did exactly what Crowley wanted, he looked up with thick half irritated brows. 

  
"What on Earth are you doing?" 

Crowley bit down the eager smile that curved it's way onto his lips. "Tis' nothing angel, just bored is all. What are you doing?"

  
"Reading. I'm sure I told you that I was, which is why I asked you to be quiet. Remember?"

  
Aziraphale raised his elegant brow at the demon sprawled on the bed next to him, his arms stretched over his head and his milky legs bare, looking tanned and painted with gold in the only lighting coming from the angel's mobile phone.

Aziraphale puffed out huffs of breaths and hid his desire. "Must you sit like that?" 

  
Crowley turned his body to face Aziraphale, his grey nightie rising over the curve of his body and exposing everything that wasn't covered by his thighs pressed together. 

  
With one hand resting under his chin and lifting his head, yellow bellied eyes meeting sapphire, Crowley blinked innocently. "Like what?" 

  
Crowley's other hand moved fluidly over the hills of his new formed breasts and slipped down his abdomen and back up along the shape of his thighs. With a flick of a finger he lifted the grey nightgown for a brief second, a flash of what was underneath had Aziraphale averting his gaze and focusing onto his mobile phone, squinting at the harsh light. 

  
"Like this angel? You aren't looking so how could you know how I'm sitting?"

  
He knew how taunting his voice was but Crowley couldn't care in that moment.

"You know what you're doing," Aziraphale spoke slowly, trying not to stare at the curve of Crowley's body. 

"And what's that? Just laying around, angel. That's all." 

"Tempter." 

"Ah, Temptress. You know what I'm wearing tonight." 

Aziraphale swallowed hard. "So it seems." 

"You know when last I had this particular corporation? Golgothia I think. Oh and you weren't there during a time in the 1800s. I had a lot of suitors, I used to wear lavish dresses and black silk shawls. You would have loved to have seen me in those clothes. You probably would have fell for me because of my ankles." 

Aziraphale scoffed but only half-heartedly. "With ankles like yours, I would think so. There was a reason why we never met up during that time. You know I was weary meeting you after that time you saved me in the Bastille." 

"Yes and then you agreed to meet in at St James. Had to change my form. Wouldn't want you to meet Miss Crowley and have people talk about your rendezvous." Crowley licked his lips slyly. 

"Oh hush now. No one would have thought anything! I was a respectable member of the upper class." 

"You were a bookseller that looked upper class." Crowley snorted. "And I suppose they wouldnt say anything. Everyone thinks you're gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide." 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. "Yes. That's true. I liked to keep up appearances at the Gentleman's clubs." 

"What did you do in there any way?" 

"Nothing much. Mostly sold erotica to the public. Started a few gossip stories. That sort of thing. We actually created a book club of sorts. Me and a few of the queer gentleman. We had discussions about Sherlock and Watson." Aziraphale looked lost in the memory. 

"Those old detective books?" 

"Yes. We...uh...were the first ones to start the theory of Sherlock and John's possible romantic relationship." 

"Why would you say that?" 

"They were friends. Best friends. They lived together. You had to have read the books to know. Anyway, when it became public domain there was fanfiction...." 

"That's what you've been reading on your phone at nights? Fan fiction?" 

Aziraphale flushed. "Yes." 

"And what do you read, angel?" 

Crowley came closer and bent just so you could see the tops of his cleavage on display. 

"Romance. Erotica. Well they call it 'smut' or 'nsfw' content now." 

"Oh really? Gets you hot under the collar, eh?" 

"Really, Crowley! Must you tease me like this!" 

"I could tease you more if you'd like." Crowley came towards him and licked over the shell of his ear. 

Aziraphale blew out a breath. 

"You're really making me..." 

"Making me what?" 

Aziraphale curled a hand around Crowley's thin wrist and then reached between his legs so that he could feel the heat throbbing there at the mere thought of Crowley's new form. Crowley's chest heaved with broken breaths as kissed down Aziraphale's jaw. 

"Making me want you...." 

"Aziraphale, you already have me."


End file.
